


make me

by goyangicat



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blowjobs, I don't know what got into me, M/M, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangicat/pseuds/goyangicat
Summary: "You never fucking criticizeanyoneas much as me.""Maybe if you don't want to be criticized on your pathetic attempt at dancing, you should practice more."
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino & Yang Hongseok
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	make me

Two weeks into their new song being played on repeat so many times Hongseok's ears are bleeding, two weeks into dance practices so late at night that they're all going to collapse from exhaustion, two weeks in, Hongseok finally snaps.

"Hongseok, for the hundredth time, _higher_ ," Hyunggu critiques loudly, obnoxiously from up front, glaring at Hongseok through the mirror. 

"I'm fucking _trying_ ," he snaps without even thinking. "I'm not even the only one who didn't get it, we're all fucking _exhausted_ we'll deal with it tomorrow."

Hyunggu's lips disappear into a thin, angry line, eyes closed as he sighs and waves everyone away. "It's fine. We'll just fail our fucking evaluation tomorrow, and it'll be fine. Go home."

Most of the members quickly take his advice, grabbing their shit and bolting because a sensitive Hyunggu at 2AM is not something anyone wants to deal with. Hwitaek squeezes Hyunggu's shoulder to reassurre him and says he'll be in the studio if Hyunggu needs him, but they both know Hyunggu will never distract him from work. 

Hongseok takes his time getting his bag, for some reason unbeknownst even to him, even though he started this and he should be the first to bolt. Did he want to apologize? get his point across even more so maybe Hyunggu would stop fucking targeting him? He angrily shoved his shit in his bag, undecided until Hyunggu interrupts him first. He's got Hongseok's water bottle in his hand, as if to help him leave, but the words that leave his mouth suggest anything but. 

"What is your _fucking_ problem today?" Hyunggu fumes.

"You! You're my fucking problem every goddamned day of my _life_ ," Hongseok bites back, shoving his finger into Hyunggu's chest for emphasis.

"Maybe if you don't want to be criticized on your pathetic attempt at dancing, you should practice more," Hyunggu argues. 

"Practice _more_? We practice more than is humanly possible already, _and_ I have to work out. You never fucking criticize _anyone_ as much as me, meanwhile Yanan messed up the order, Shinwon's half asleep, Changgu's off beat--" he fights back, uncaring of if he's throwing everyone else under the bus. 

There's a fury burning in Hyunggu's eyes. "You _never_ fucking shut up, do you?" he asks, punctuating the question by harshly shoving Hongseok's water bottle against his chest and knocking him back slightly against the wall.

" _Make me_ ," Hongseok spits back, tauntingly.

And to his surprise, Hyunggu does. He shoves him against the wall, hands hard against his shoulders with an unknown strength, lips smashing hot and angrily onto Hongseok's. A small whimper escapes Hongseok instinctively, because _fuck_ , that was hot. He never imagined Hyunggu would have it in him. He smirks against his lips, feeling cocky, reaching out to grab Hyunggu's ass and grind him up against him.

Hyunggu shoves Hongseok's shoulder again, bites Hongseok's lip hard to re-assert his dominance. Hongseok whimpers involuntarily again, but Hyunggu's roughness only makes him want to act up even more, just to see how Hyunggu would react, how many more of his buttons he could push. Hongseok lets Hyunggu kiss him senseless as he keeps a firm grip on Hyunggu's ass, pressing his hips up against his own in a slow rhythm. There's something thrilling in the way that Hongseok could easily flip them over with brute strength and take charge, but he simply does not want to. Pissing Hyunggu off was much more fun. Hongseok can feel Hyunggu's cock growing hard against him, and he takes pride in knowing that he was responsible.

While Hyunggu is busy kissing him (and _god_ , his lips are heaven, but Hongseok isn't about to say that), he slips one hand up Hyunggu's loose practice shirt and roughly pinches his nipple, smirking against his lips. Instantly, Hyunggu yanks Hongseok's head back by his hair, _hard_ , forcing Hongseok to look him in the eye. 

"I can't fucking _stand_ you," Hyunggu growls in a voice that goes straight to Hongseok's dick. Hyunggu's angry stare is electrifying, _beautiful_ , sweaty hair falling into his eyes as Hongseok gets the full force of it.

He blows Hyunggu a kiss, and Hyunggu yanks harder.

"Get on your knees," he orders, voice low and serious in a way that Hongseok has never heard before, in a way that somehow, makes him want to obey. "Put those sexy lips to good use for once."

And so, Hongseok does, pulling Hyunggu's sweatpants down and quickly working his hands over his hard cock. He brings it to his lips, licking tentatively at the head with his eyes fixed on Hyunggu's face. Hongseok is pleased when Hyunggu moans, fingers tugging tight at Hongseok's hair. He continues, working his way down Hyunggu's cock, focusing on Hyunggu's heavy breathing above him, on every little twitch of pleasure he gets when he presses his tongue up against him just the right way. 

Suddenly, Hyunggu pulls Hongseok off, and Hongseok looks up at him expectantly, mouth still hanging open suggestively, teasingly.

" _Fuck_ ," Hyunggu whispers under his breath. "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to take it like the good little bitch you are," he informs Hongseok. Hongseok's dick twitches in his own sweatpants at Hyunggu's words, a new development in the list of things he finds hot, Hongseok muses, but not an unwelcome one. 

Hongseok obliges Hyunggu, breathing out a " _yes, please_ ," before he even knows what he's saying. Both of Hyunggu's hands are gripping his head now, holding him in place as Hyunggu fucks his cock deep into his throat. Images of Hyunggu's powerful hips on stage flash through Hongseok's mind, and it's dizzying to be on the recieving end of it for once, Hyunggu's cock stretching his lips, slamming into his throat. Every part of his body feels like it's buzzing, acutely aware of every little thing and yet nothing at all as Hyunggu quickly gets more desperate, chasing his own release. Hongseok's jaw aches, tears well up in his eyes from the effort, but all he can hear is Hyunggu's beautiful moans ringing like music above him, all he can feel is the heat of Hyunggu's cock on his tongue, all he can see is Hyunggu looking down at him in awe, Hyunggu's face twisted in pleasure as he uses Hongseok up. 

"I'm gonna come," Hyunggu slightly pauses to warn him, and Hongseok gives a tiny nod to let him know it's okay. A few more deep thrusts past Hongseok's tight lips, Hongseok's grip hard on Hyunggu's hips, Hyunggu's tugs desperate in Hongseok's hair, and Hyunggu is coming hot down his throat. Hyunggu's moan when he comes is downright pornographic, sure to be etched in Hongseok's mind when he jerks off for ages to come.

Hyunggu finally lets Hongseok go, panting, stepping back weakly. He gives a small smirk, finally, when he sees the messy state Hongseok is in, on his knees, hair sticking up in all directions, cheeks flushed bright red. Hongseok looks him in the eye and makes a show of swallowing and licking his lips. 

"Well," Hyunggu says, fixing his own sweatpants and pulling Hongseok up off the floor, leaning in to speak low in his ear. "I guess you're not completely useless in the practice room. I expect better tomorrow," Hyunggu comments, teasingly tracing his fingers down the length of Hongseok's cock, still trapped in his sweatpants, twitching helplessly. Hongseok whimpers, ready to beg, when Hyunggu suddenly stops, grins, grabs his bag and leaves without another word.

Hongseok leans against the wall in a daze, unable to process what had just happened, and yet desperately wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> kinongseok bickering about practice wouldn't leave my mind and here we are
> 
> comments always loved ♡


End file.
